Establish major research programs in radiation therapy, physics, and radiobiology for clinical trials in fast neutron therapy in order to evaluate the effectiveness of neutron therapy relative to conventional radiation therapy using x-rays. The project includes: procurement of a neutron generator capable of demonstrating specific performance characterics; construction or modification of a suitable facility to house the neutron generator; and conduct of clinical trials with neutrons using protocols designed to evaluate neutrons related to x-rays.